Who Has the Key, to the Heart of the Dead?
by TheShadowsNightmare
Summary: "I'm a Scorpion, that is all you need to know." Apparently not for these guys the Stargate Atlantis team wants to know it all so, they find a diary of this dead chick. The diary lady wants to kill-but this person has a very big effect on Atlantis. Just how can two people control what happened to Earth and Atlantis? (DISCONTINUED) The redo WILL NOT BE THE SAME!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry but I'm rewriting Chapter 1 thank you the new and improved chap well be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"I am a Scorpion, it is that simple." (Chapter #1)

"Run!"

'Run? Where? Is she out of her mind? There is nowhere to run only death lay upon us. No matter where we run she will find us.' We could hear her poisonous and very deadly laughter. It sounded way too close for my liking. Her laughter sends chills down my spine and I knew this would be the end. 'Her laughter is unforgiving and cruel and I like to think that if you heard it, you too would know that if she caught you alive a crueler fate would await you. Then a more peaceful death you could possibly give yourself under these circumstances. It would be way more horrific than just shooting yourself. For no one escapes this, this creature! This creature's bit is true, truer than any other thing in this world, in this universe! She likes to call it her venomous sting (of death). We should never have come here we should have never have set her free! We should have never trusted such an evil thing such an evil creature in the form of a human being. We should have trusted the warnings, we should have but we didn't and that will be our downfall. For we will die this very night. '

I looked to my left as I ran and saw one of my campaigns fall. There scream of fear was unforgiving "Furno!" I yelled but it was no use before any of us could help, Furno was mercilessly pulled back further into the woods we could hear his screams his screams of-of pain and fear was most evident. I felt tears prickle in my eyes as I went to turn around to save him, but another one of my companions ran straight at me. His body slammed straight into mine it was painful, I knew Furno must have been going through much much painful torture. "No no, let me go!" I screamed and shouted for him for Furno I couldn't just leave him here to DIE. I had to do something Fredricks left arm was under my breasts and he was carrying me to safety but I didn't want to go… without Furno. So I began to kick and scream as loud and painful filled scream I could possibly muster I needed to get back to Furno.

But Frederick keeps strong and did not falter in his steps nor in his grip. "No Casie it is much too dangerous and besides we BOTH know that if she catches you you're as good as dead." His tone was harsh and a way too cruel fate, for love could not possibly end like this. It just couldn't, Furno would live I knew it. I knew it in my heart and soul but Frederick was right she would prolong his death by torturing him, to no end would she cease. It was only a matter of time.

I just wish I wish I could give him a better death than the one he will receive. I never knew it but I was crying from the very minute he fell because if you fell you were dead. No one falls only the week do if so you are dead. That was the reason for my tears.

For only the hearts of those who survive this, their hearts will bleed this very moment would plague their very dreams, their very existence. For it was only a matter of time for the rest of us. To die along beside him. Either now or later it did not matter. When we fall. And when we did we would be at her mercy.

We heard his screams late into the night we had found a cave for shelter. For it had begun to rain soon after that, that beast had been set free. The five of us rested in that cave, myself included. Towards midnight we had heard Furnos screams end. He was finally put to rest. We were heartbroken "may he rest in peace." Frederick had said that. But I had put the funeral together and said to the grave "may my love rest in peace. For my love will never forget you. For I will always throughout the sense of time love only you and ... Our son and daughters." My hand was rubbing my stomach affectionately for my stomach was round with child.

That night, I realized that that vile creature really only wanted Furno. The beast took one and killed us all. In her own way, she managed to torture all of us without even breaking a sweat. For I will never forget my husband's sacrifice nor his love for me and his child and the people he considered family. But one day I vowed to get revenge. For I will kill, with me own two hands, -, I will make her pay for what she did to my family.

"And that's it." Elizabeth sighed

"What do you mean that's it? There has to be more than that. What happened next?" McKay complained.

Elizabeth sighed but answered "That's all that was written and from my guess, since there was no name to who she was going to kill that same person had erased it. To keep herself safe."

"How do we even know for sure that it was indeed a female? Because with the amounts of new technology that it was, in fact, a female?" McKay questioned.

"Oh, shut up McKay people didn't have shape shifting tech back then and people still don't have it today. And yeah sure people could disguise themselves but where we found this dairy thing or whatever it really is it. It's quite an extremely high chance that they didn't get a chance to get a really good look at it. They were running for their lives so the best thing they could have done would be to bury the diaries in multiple different locations in hopes of keeping the finder safe. Because you know it is buried a couple hundred feet in the ground. Whoever had the thing in the first place went to a lot of trouble to hide that sucker. And most of all there is a part two to that thing. And that can be very dangerous. " Sheppard stated firmly.

"I agree the killer of Furno obviously got their hands on the book to erase their name. And would most likely know the locations of the other diaries and come after those who have it." Telya stated.

"so are you saying we should take the book back?" Elizabeth questioned.

"yes"

Of course, Mckay and Shepard were still arguing missing the transaction between the two girls.

"How can you be so sure, Sheppard? Were you there back when it happened? No, you weren't. So how could you possibly know what happened? For all we know there just could've been this high tech civilization bastard could have killed him. Because this person sounds more like a guy that went insane to me." McKay argued.

"McKay if you were listening to what Elizabeth had said, in the beginning, you would know. She said it was dated about 70 years ago on a planet that had a low economy and was in a state of poverty with a mid evil aged technology and time frame. It was in a state of panic with a dangerously low amount of food. They barely had enough food to feed the village. So this happened about 70 years ago so I don't think the writers wrong. Not to mention the ancient database dates further than that time frame AND it says there was no highly advanced civilization. Exsecashly around the war with the Wraith, it would take more than a thousand maybe a million years to advance that far. So I don't think the writer is wrong. Do you?" Sheppard asked already knowing the answer. "Of course I think the writer is wrong how do we know if an advanced people didn't just waltz right into the Pegasus galaxy dropped off a troublesome pain in the ass and just went right on their way."

"He's got a point, Shepard," Ronon admitted.

"I agree." Elizabeth quickly intervened.

"See even Ronon and Elizabeth agrees with me."

Shepard quickly sat up and stated, "ok fine look whatever it is I think its worth a look."

"yes, but we could all be over reacting it could just as easily have been a wraith." Suggested Teyla.

"I like the alien idea." Declared Rodney

"I think we all do but thank you, Teyla, for bringing that to our attention." Elizabeth assured her "Besides no matter what it is your all going in there stacked to the max, understand?"

"Yes, ma'me," Shepard exclaimed excitedly

"I think we all do," Rodney said sharing Shepard excitement.

"Let's go hunt this thing." Ronon smiled he too excited

Elizabeth turned to Telya and said "Telya?"

Telya looked up into her eyes and then looked at the guy's excited faces and smiled. As she scanned their hopeful faces. Before she returned her eyes to Elizabeth her eyes too were hopeful.

"Let us go."

And at those three words chaos erupted across the room.

In hoots of cheer and shouts of joy Elizabeth breathed and said: "we leave in the morning."

"YES MA'AM!"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry guys, I'm going to discontinue this story. Trust me I'm just as sad as you but I really don't what to continue this one. Have you ever just wrote something and somehow the character you had created had somehow turned twisted? And you have no idea how that character turned so...terrifing that you have no idea how to describe it? That's what happened to my character and I haven't been able to do anything to fix it so I'm discontinuing the story. Thank you for those who supported it and sorry for not continuing it.

Sorry.

-TheShadowsNightmare


End file.
